


Of a Kind

by Lady Lecter (RoNask)



Category: Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/Lady%20Lecter
Summary: A man shares his opinions with Clarice, her response is an unexpected one.





	Of a Kind

She heard laughter come from the small group of people that had been formed around the man as he spoke. His speech was enticing enough to make the members of the high society of the city crowd around him to hear him speak. A talented man he was indeed.  
She brought the delicate glass to her lips to taste a sip of the champagne as she appreciated the show slightly shaking her head in amusement and a smile at the corner of her lips.  
“Do you think he is as arrogant as he looks?” a voice questioned and Clarice turned to her right, to where the sound had come from, she found a man standing by her side, the glass on his hand looking very small and fragile. He didn’t look back at her. “I heard a lot about him since I got here. Dr. Edward Grayson, a legend among the high society of Frankfurt. He does seem to have the presumptuousness that comes with this kind of reputation” the man took a sip of his drink.  
“And you are…?” she questioned observing him with raised eyebrows.  
“David Simons” he answered finally looking at her and showing a pleasant smile. “How should I call you?”  
“Caroline,” she said and watched his face as the man took her hand and kissed the back of it.  
“A pleasure to meet you”  
“Are you American?”  
“Ah, yes, but, please, don’t dismiss me yet, I was hoping to at least dance with you”  
Clarice smiled at him, the act never reaching her eyes but Simons wouldn’t notice it distracted as he was turning to look at Dr. Edward Grayson.  
“What brings you to Frankfurt, Mr. Simons?” she asked.  
“Business, but I’m trying to get some pleasure out of it” the man replied before letting out a chuckle. “Are you visiting?”  
“Not really”  
“So you live here?”  
“Yes”  
“Do tell me the ring on your finger is just an accessory”  
“I’m sorry to disappoint” there was no hint of sadness in her tone.  
“A shame really, we could have gotten to know each other. Is your spouse around?”  
“He is, actually. Socializing right now”  
“And he left you alone? What a foolish man?”  
She didn’t answer to that but her polite smile did not falter. “I take you’re single”  
“Absolutely free”  
“How did you end up here?”  
“Ah, a friend of mine. You?”  
“I do like the idea but mostly my husband is the one who is here for the company”  
“You’re here so he can show off”  
“He wouldn’t dare to do something of the sort”  
“So you are a strong spirit then?”  
“So it is said”  
Simons gave her a big smile, absolutely pleased. “Do you know Dr. Grayson?”  
“I happen to know him, yes”  
“A friend of yours”  
“Yes”  
“I can’t say I’m sorry for what I said”  
“I would be surprised if you were”  
The man took that as approval. “Am I that predictable to you?”  
“Not enough”  
Another grin. “Good, I’d like to keep some mystery”  
Clarice took a sip of her drink. “Have you ever talked to Dr. Grayson?”  
“Not at all, there is no need to”  
She raised an eyebrow. “You’d be surprised”  
“I highly doubt it, these people are mostly the same, you’re the one who doesn’t seem to fit in”  
“Why is that?” her tone held a curiosity her face did not express.  
“You’re younger, more elegant, classier too I’d bet”  
Her blue eyes met his greenish ones. “Now that sounds presumptuous of you, to assume that they are all the same”  
“Do you see a difference?”  
“Enough of it” her tone was cold and, finally, Simons felt it.  
“You’re being too kind” he had decided to dismiss her annoyance.  
“I probably am, you make assumptions about a group you’re not a part of and are rude in your remarks without knowing anything about anyone present, yet here I am talking to you. I must be too kind indeed”  
His smile faded. “You can’t be serious, are you really going to defend them?”  
“Certainly” she gave him a smirk with the corner of her lips, she seemed amused at his surprise.  
Steps approached, however, neither of them turned to see whoever was coming closer.  
“My dear, have you made a friend?” the question came from a familiar voice that made Clarice smile.  
“My love, this is David Simons. Mr. Simons, this is my husband, Dr. Edward Grayson” Clarice said and watched as the realization dawned on Simons.  
Caroline Grayson, the Caroline Grayson.  
“A pleasure to meet you, Doctor,” said Simons giving the good doctor a handshake while trying to decide if he watched husband or wife, he gave Clarice lingering glances.  
“A pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Simons. I take you’re enjoying yourself”  
The man turned to face Lecter and gave him a quick nod. “A lovely presentation that was”  
“Indeed it was lovely. Now, if you’ll excuse us, Mr. Simons, I would like to steal my wife back”  
“Please,” Simons said with a discreet gesture. “Mrs. Grayson”  
“Mr. Simons”  
They walked away leaving a bothered Simons behind.  
Hannibal felt Clarice relax a bit under his touch on her back. “Is there anything I should know?” he asked, his tone was one of curiosity and concern.  
“Nothing to be worried about, just a man with a need for better manners” she answered, her words getting his attention.  
“Is that so?” Lecter questioned. “Has he insulted you?”  
“Not really, no”  
The good doctor observed her with an intrigued look. “My dear,...” he prompted.  
The Countess stopped and turned to her husband. “He was making foolish assumptions about you and about our friends”  
“What did he say?”  
“Nothing worth mentioning”  
“Yet you look upset”  
“You’re my husband, no one is going to talk shit about you around me”  
Lecter rose an eyebrow.  
“Why is he even here anyway?” she added. “If he is so annoyed by the company, why doesn’t he just leave?”  
“He approached you?”  
“Yes, the fool he is. He was looking for a partner in crime, someone to agree with him and later fuck him”  
Hannibal tensed and she realized what she had said a moment too late.   
Clarice took wrapped her arm around his, getting herself closer to his form. “Did Ernest believe you?” she attempted.  
“Yes,” he answered quickly. “Do you wish me to take care of it?”  
The woman blinked a few times. “No. No, he is not worth a single thought” she answered finally with a sigh.  
“Do you wish to go home?”  
The Countess shook her head in denial. “No reason to, you should get back, they’ll be looking for you”  
“Abraham has them entertained for now” He looked right into her eyes and took her chin between his fingers. “I appreciate your honesty and loyalty”  
She knew what he was talking about, could sense much more than he said. “I’m your wife, you’re my husband, my family. I won’t allow harm of any kind to happen to you or your honor”  
Hannibal leaned into her, kissing her lips softly, tasting them as much as he could in public, felt her relax as he did. Her hand touched the side of his face, keeping him close. He held her close after they broke apart.  
“Let’s join the others” she whispered and he nodded.  
The pair walked to the group and was received with smiles and excited questions. Not a thought was spared to Mr. Simons, who silently watched from the back before deciding to leave.  
He wasn’t missed.


End file.
